Tragedi Konoha 1998
by oonddangkoma
Summary: Tragedi Jakarta 1998 terulang! Di mana? Konoha! Kunai Karton dan Kunai Titanium turun tangan! -HIATUS soalny hrus nginget2 pel. Klas 7 dulu, btw, ini 4.tusuk.dango! Inuzumaki Helen, Dhieenn.Glocyanne, oondagubrakitachi,puteeChan
1. Chapter 1

Tragedi 17 Februari 1998

(Tragedy/Humor)

By: breakdown32,kibawolfe and Ino Glocyanne

Summary: Terinspirasi dari tragedi '98 (abis nonton di skul). Baca aja deh! Konoha/Suna XOver!

Disclaimer: Lahap tuh disclaimer!! HUAAAA!! -ngamuk-

Timeline: Naruto Shippuden

Pembagian karakter:

Atmajaya: Akademi Ninja Konohagakure

Trisakti: Akademi Ninja Sunagakure

Soeharto: 3rd Hokage

Habibie: 4th Hokage

Gus dur : Kazekage

TNI : Anbu Konohagakure

KOSTRAD: Anbu Sunagakure

Polisi : Jounin Konohagakure & Sunagakure

SCENE 1

17 Februari 1998, Konohagakure alias Konoha

Tirai terbuka (Jeng, jeng, jeng, jeeeeeeeengggg………)

Weisss… napa neh? Ko ada brisk-brisk?? Oh, ada tawuran toh. Weit.. Tawuran apaan nih? Ko ada jounin-nya?? Eh, ada Naruto dari Akademi Ninja Konohagakure (b'pran sebagai Atmajaya).

Woi, apaan tuh?! Hah? Naruto lempar kunai karton (lho?) ke kepala Iruka sang jounin (polisi) ?!

Naruto: Eits! -Ngelempar kunai karton-

PLUK!

Iruka: #!&/!! -Ni orang kena kunai karton doang, marahnya se matahari…) Awas lu ya! Hait! -Ngelempar kunai kayu yang tumpul (nah lho?)-

Naruto: Wekekek!! Apaan tuh? Kunai mainan? -Ketawa-ketiwi guling-guling-

-Kunai Iruka melingset, nukik ke arah Naruto yang lagi ditanah, ngakak-

BLETAK!

-Naruto K.O!!-

Ahh… akhirnya anak-anak Akademi Ninja Konoha (skarang sebut ANK aja yah) dilempar batu 5 ton ama anbu-anbu yang kesel. Tawuran ga' jelas… (ini adalah tawuran antara anak dan bapak,si anak adalah Naruto dan si bapak adalah Minato alias Habibie)

Kushina, sang istri HABIBIE (Minato) nangis darah, saking sedihnya, darahnya berubah dari merah jadi campuran antara ijo lumut ma ungu!!(HAAH??). Boong ding… Kushina nangis tersedu sedu di bahu Anbu Kakashi, SELINGKUH?? Dalam pikiran Kushina sih, si Habibie (Minato) udah mati, jadi boleh selingkuhh….. (dasar Kushina kaga tau diri, Kakashi kan muridnya Minato, maunya ama berondongan…). L A T E R…………………………………………………….

Kushina masih sok-sok nangis di bahu Kakashi, dalem hati sih bahagia bisa deket-deket ama Kakashi, tapi……….. "KUSHINAAAAAAAA…….. Ngapain lu ama ntuh bocah tengik?? Minggir lu bocah… brani amat lu deket-deket bini gua!!" semua kekeselan Minato di keluarin, hasrat pengen marah, pengen tereak-tereak, hasrat boker, hasrat dugem… lhoo… kok jadi ngaco?? Back 2 real world…..

"Loh, Min, elu kok masih idup? Bukannya lu udah mateee?? Mati aja lu!! Jangan gangguin gue… kembalilah ke alammu, wahai arwah penasaran, aku sudah mengikhlaskan kematianmu… kau bisa pergi dengan damai…"kata Kushina takut-takut.

Dalem ati/inner Minato(HABIBIE): huhh… sabar Min…. sabaar…. Emang cewe itu dari dulluuuuuu banget ga tau diri…. Sabar…. Ntar gue ga disayang ma bijuu…. Tapi ga bisa gitu, donkk…. Dia kan masih bini gua.. bisa-bisanya dia ama ntuh bocah…

REAL WORLD..

"Kushina… gua belom matiiiiiiiiiiii…………… gua sehat walapiat, masih bisa makan, boker, dugemm…. Gua masih iduuuppp……. Kembalilah pada diriku………" Minato memohon-mohon……

"Oh… jadi elu masih idup, Min.. kita cere aja, yaaa… gua mau ama Aa Kakashii…………… Pliz ya Min…." kata Kushina sexy

"gimana yaa?? ……….JANGANNN!! GUE MASIH CINTEE MA LUUU!!" teriak Minato dengan aksen betawi penuh perasaan CINTEEE….. (pake toa)

"Tapi gue udah kaga CINTE ame elu Min… gua tau elu selingkuh ama sape tuh namanyee?? Yah wateper dah… mantan istrinye si Fugaku….. GUA KAGA TERIMEEE…." Kushina tereak kaga kalah kenceng dari Minato (plus toa)

"GUE MASIH CINTE AME ELU KUS…….." Minato tereak….

"GUE KAGAK.." Kushina tereak…

"GUE MASEEHHHH.." Minato tereak

"GUE KAGAK…" Kushina tereak

JLEB..JLEBBB…JLEBB..

Ada apakah gerangan? Oh, ternyata Minato di sambit kunai ama Kushina

"mati lu Min…" sumpah Kushina

"Aa Kakashiiiiiiiii………….. kite kawin nyoooookkkkk…." Kata Kushina

"Bolehhh…" Kakashi mengiyakan.

DI LUAR GEDUNG MPR-DPR (yg maseeh aja tawuran kaga' jelass)

"SIAPE YANG KITA SAYANG??" pake toa

"HABIBIE!! Minatoo…"

"SIAPE YANG KITA CINTEE??"

"HABIBIE!! Minatoo…"

"SIAPE YANG KITE DUKUNG??"

"HABIBIE!! Minatoo…"

LALU…

" Innalilahi, telah berpulang ke lord opp de bijuu… orang yang kita SAYANG!! Orang yang kite CINTTEEEE!! Orang yang kite DUKUNG!! Orang yang kite KASIHI!! Orang yang kite HARGAI!! ( serebu perakk…) Orang yang kite JUNJUNG TINGGI!! (emang MONAS??) Orang yang MEMENUHI KEINGINAN RAKYAT!!(BBM turunnn…) Orang yang kitteee…"

"STOPP!! MANA EKSPRESINYAA?? Yak mulai… EKSYENN…" kata Choji sambil makan nasi uduk ikan asin 3 piring di Ichiraku WARTEG

"Weeeeeeehhhhh………. Blekok… diem nape luuuu..?? kite lage ngeheningin ciptee juga…. Si HABIBIE (Minato) meninggalkan kite semue selame-lamenye… hikshikshiks…." Kata seorang jounin di sana.

"OEEKKHHH, Si HABIBIE (Minato) ninggalin kite selame-lamenye?? Dia lagi boker terus kekunci di kamar mandi yeee?? Dobrak aja ntuh pintu…." Choji abis keselek malah ga dipeduliin ma orang laen

--end chapter 1 --

kibawolfe, breakdown32, ino glocyanne: GIMANA?? ini fanfic kita bertiga yang pertama... jadi bare with us yaa!! TAPI, REVIEW YAA!!


	2. Tragedi yang makin menjadi

Tragedi 17 Februari 1998

Tragedi 17 Februari 1998

(Tragedy/Humor)

By: breakdown32, kibawolfe and Ino Glocyanne

Summary: Terinspirasi dari tragedi '98 (abis nonton di skul). Baca aja deh! Konoha/Suna XOver!

Disclaimer: Lahap tuh disclaimer!! HUAAAA!! -ngamuk-

Timeline: Naruto Shippuden

Pembagian karakter:

Atmajaya: Akademi Ninja Konohagakure

Trisakti: Akademi Ninja Sunagakure

Soeharto: 3rd Hokage

Habibie: 4th Hokage

Gus dur : Kazekage

TNI : Anbu Konohagakure

KOSTRAD: Anbu Sunagakure

Polisi : Jounin Konohagakure & Sunagakure

CHAPTER 2…

Scene 2

(jeng-jeng-jeng-jeeennnngggg!!)

Ehm..ehm… para hadirin, pemirsa dan pendengar setia fanfic ancur ini…. Mari kita mulai acaranya (penpik)

Jeng..jeng…jeng…

Tirai terbuka lagi

"Jadi sebenernya… sebenernya… sebenernya… sebenernyaaaaa………. Yang di pertuan agung HABIBIE (Minato) di bunuh oleh sekelompok orang tidak bermoral bin biadab…. alias para Akatsuki (minus Itachi. Dia anbu)!! Bener ya baidab abis. Nah, skarang mari kita kembali ke TKP tawuran enggak jelas itu."

"Ya Allah…! Masih tawuraaaann…!! Kaga' ada abis-nya ape?! Ehm.. mari kita wawancara seorang yang ikut tawuran ini."

"Ehm, slamat siang.. kami dari Seputar KonoSuna di RSBC (Ratapan Shinobi Bego Channel), bisa ceritakan kalian dari mana dan untuk apa menggelar (tiker) tawuran ini?"

"Kite dari Suna en Konoha! Tepatnya, Forum SunKon!! Saya Gaara, kalo' mau dapet es-em-es dari saya, gampang kok! Ketik REG spasi GAARA, kirim ke 1209. Jangan lupa, ketik REG, R-E-G, spasi GAARA, G-A-A-R-A. Sms yang masuk ke hp kamu langsung dari Gaara. Sms dari Gaara, paling membara (sambil ngedipin mata. Yang lain: HUEEEKK!!). Jangan lupa, ketik REG spasi GAARA, kirim ke 1209. Kutunggu loh. Mmmuaaah…"

"NARSEEEES PLUS JIJAAAAAYYYY!!" Semua yang ikut tawuran en yang di kantor DPR-MPR.

"Ikan cucut, lanjutt!! Jadi, mas Gaara, kenapa Forum SunKon tawuran ama DPR-MPR?"

"Abis sebel, yang mimpin engga bener! Masa' tiap kite mau tidur, ada hansip masuk ke rumah-rumah nyuruhin kite, "Ganti clana dalem dulu!" Gak bener banget seeh?" Kata Gaara berapi-api (ples logat bencezz).

Semua SWEATDROPPED…… GA LOGIS BANGET ALESANNYA…!!

"Oh… jadi itu alesannya… Tapi apakah warga di sini memang tak punya kebiasaan mengganti celanaa??" kata sang reporter.

"Tidakk…. Kita selalu memakai celana itu sampai kotor, kira-kira sekitar 1 bulannan gituuu…. Kan hemat sabun dan air…. Kita mendukung ANTI GLOBAL WARMING……!!" kata Gaara semangat. "Mau berpartisipasi dengan cara kami?" lanjut Gaara.

Pemirsa dirumah: ENGGA DEH MAKASIH BANYAK ATAS KRITIK, SARAN DAN MASUKANNYA!!

CHAPTER 2 END!!

(A/N: Maafkan kami,ya… kalo ini pendek bangggeeeeeetttttttttt…………. Tapi REVIEW pleaseeeee……)


	3. Misteri Anak Bayclin dan Kematian Neji

Tragedi 17 Februari 1998

Tragedi 17 Februari 1998

(Tragedy/Humor)

By: oondagubrakitachi, Inuzumaki Helen and Ino Glocyanne

Summary: Terinspirasi dari tragedi '98 (abis nonton di skul). Baca aja deh! Konoha/Suna XOver!

Disclaimer: Lahap tuh disclaimer!! HUAAAA!! -ngamuk-

Timeline: Naruto Shippuden

Pembagian karakter:

Atmajaya: Akademi Ninja Konohagakure

Trisakti: Akademi Ninja Sunagakure

Soeharto: 3rd Hokage

Habibie: 4th Hokage

Gus dur : 2nd Kazekage

TNI : Anbu Konohagakure

KOSTRAD: Anbu Sunagakure

Polisi : Jounin Konohagakure & Sunagakure

CHAPTER 3

SCENE 3

(Jeng-jeng-jeng-jeeeengg... Weisss... napa kalo' kita buka selalu pake 'jeng-jeng-jeng'?? Kita juga ga' tau.. Kita? Lo aja kale gue engga!)

Ladies and Gentleman... TIRAI DI BUKAAAAA.!! Beri aplus yang meriahhhh... plok..plok...plok...

Ehm... ayo saudara saudari... kita mulai pertunjukannyaaa...

Astajiiiiim... masih tawuran! Wait, ADA TANK!! TANK MINIIIII!! Alah, norak deh! Ada tentara yang bawa granat pulak!

Diblakang pohon, terlihat siluet seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang memegang kunai. Kunai karton lagi? Oh, ternyata si Naruto lagi, anaknya si (Alm.) Habibie Minato.

Didepannya ada temen masa kecilnya, Neji. Mas Neji udah jadi Jounin jadi dia mau gak mau harus hadepan ama Naru (hadepan doang..).

"Heh, Neji! Lo punye senjate apeh?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, ade kunai baja (bujud!), Shuriken Titanium (cuih!), ama Kusanagi Intan (jadi maksudnya di kusanagi itu banyak hiasan intannya, apa terbuat dari intan? Au ah!)

"Makasih atas pemberitahuan Mas Neji yang sangat lengkap dan terperinci dan sangat telitiiiiii...sekali...Saya sangat terharu karena Mas Neji sangat memperhatikan saya dan pertanyaan saya yang sangat tidak jelas ini... Hix..hixx... Anda sangat baik telah memperhatikan saya dan omongan saya..." Kata Naruto sambil ngisak-ngisak penuh kebohongan air mata buwaya... (maap ya odol grape.. Jadi menyinggung nih...)

"Huwww... Maksud asli loh keliatan tuhh... Maksud loh tuh mau bikin gue cemas ama lo abis itu lo mau nancep gue pake kunai karton murahan yang udah lu siapin di TANGAN loh itu kann??(Naruto geblegg... Tangan bukanlah tempat persembunyian kunai yang baik... GAMPANG KETAUAN BEGOOOO!!)" kata Neji

"Ehm... Emang iya sihhh... Lu ko tau?"

"YA IYALAAHHH!! TANYA KENAPA?? NEJI GITYU LOCCHHHHH!! NEJI YANG SANGAT PANDAI INWIHH!! KAGA BISA DILAWAN DENGAN TANGAN KOSONG HHAAHAA... HAHAHAHAHAHAHH... NEJYI GIT... ARGGGGGHHHH..."

"JLEBB..."

Tiba-tiba kunai karton sudah menancap di punggung Neji (Lho? Emangnya kunai karton tuh bisa nancep yahh? Kami tidak tahu... de facto yang baruu nihh... Kasih tau guru FISIKAAA!!)

"HAHAHAHA!! Gampang banget nancep Nejiwong badannya peleyat-peleyot gituh kaya kertas (nah lo? Manusia kertas? Emangnya manusia akar thu ga cukup yah buat menambah keanehan HOMO goblok (manusia... bukan homo sungguhan... ingatlah pelajaran BIOLOGI!! yang pelajarannya Jiraiya!!)??)

"Woooooooyyyyyyyyyyyy... semwanyaaaaa... ada mayat...!! INI ANAKNYA PAK HIASHI HYUUGA..!! SI DEWAN ANGGOTA DPR!! Weeeee... tolong-tolongg..." tereak seorang brengsek-bejad-yang-rambutnya-berminyak-nan-lepek-serta-gigi-putih-yang-kayak-abis-di-gosok-pake-Bayclin.

"Mhoanna...mhoanna...mhoanna mayatnyaa??" tanya beberapa massa yang tertarik akan teriakan anak yang-rambutnya-berminyak-nan-lepek-serta-gigi-putih-yang-kayak-abis-di-gosok-pake-Bayclin, ternyata, Neji yang ga tau masih mati (?) atau masih idup di seret ama Naruto ke suatu tempat, dan jasad Neji yang masih misterius akan status hidupnya di umpetin di dalem ember, kasian ya? (author di mutasi ama fangirls neji.. jadi siapa yang mengetik fanfic ini kalo author uda mati?) udah gitu dengan secepat kilat Naruto balik ke tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan anak-berambut-lepek-nan-berminyak-dengan-gigi-kinclong-kayak-abis-disikat-pake-bayclin itu.

"HEEHH!! Elu!!"

"Eh? Gue?" tanya anak-berambut-lepek-nan-berminyak-dengan-gigi-kinclong-kayak-abis-disikat-pake-bayclin itu dengan tampang tidak bersalah bin goblok.

"Iya, elu!! Emanknya gue ngomong ma arwah apaa?? DASAR EMBER-BOCOR-DITAMBEL-BOCOR-LAGI-!!" Naruto tereak-tereak dengan gobloknya, mencak-mencak jatoh bangun ngamuk-ngamuk lagi tanpa memandang perasaan orang-orang di jalan plus FORSUNKON plus wartawan yang bertebaran di jalan raya yang beraksi melanjutkan SWEATDROPPED no action mereka.

"Eh, mus(maksudnya musang) karna di badan Naru ada musang/rubah ekor 9, gue orang bukan ember!!"

"Eh!! Jangan nyolot deh loo!!" Naruto tereak-tereak lagi

"Gue nggak nyolott!! Lo aja tu yang nyolot!!" tereak anak itu lagi pake toa, mic, mikropon

"HALAAHH!! Jangan nunjukkin muka 'puppy dog bermata putih" deh lo ma guee!! Ga mempan tauuu!!" Naruto masehh... aja mencak-mencak

Inner anak-berambut-lepek-nan-berminyak-dengan-gigi-kinclong-kayak-abis-disikat-pake-bayclin Die tuh ngomong sama syapa sehh? Udah omongannya kaga nyambungg... Dia bilang gue punya puppy dog bermata putih eyes gituh lagee!! Dasar musang aneh yang bwa-bawa ember..."

Akhirnya si anak-berambut-lepek-nan-berminyak-dengan-gigi-kinclong-kayak-abis-disikat-pake-bayclin itu memberanikan diri maju menghadang (halaah.. kaya maen bola aja...)

'LITTLE TALKSHOWW...

breakdown32: eh ngomongin soal bola, INI!! TANYA HIRAGANA (sekedar info... Hiragana adalah gebetan author Ino Glocyanne... yang jago main bola...) GIIHH!! wink wink

Ino: HYAAHHH!! DAIKAMAITACHI NO JUTSU!! (lah INO make jurusnya TEMARI?)

breakdown32: GYAAA!! RAIKIRIII!! AMATERASU!! (berhubung breakdown32 adalah itachi+kakashi maruk)

Dan perang pun berlanjutt...'

OKEHH!! BACK TO DA STORYY!!

DENGAN KEKUATAN DEWA GILA COCACOLA ZERO-NYA, (A/N: Lee itu kekuatannya dewa mabuk alias dewa sake)

"Neji kenapa lu nggesek-nggesek leher lu sndiri? Udh di dalem ember masih pengen gua gorok lo?"

sapakah gerangan yang naruto-naruto itu bicarakan?? Ahh... ternyata Neji... DIA BELUMM MATIII!! anak-berambut-lepek-nan-berminyak-dengan-gigi-kinclong-kayak-abis-disikat-pake-bayclin itu (author dah kasi taw namanya kann??) malah loncat-loncat di dalem ati (?) plus ngakak cekikikan kayak unti gak nemu mangsa, frustasi gitchyyuuuuu.. hihihihihihihihihihkkkk... grook..grook... (perhatiaaannnn... barusan yng ngomong si mbok kuntilll... kabuuuurrrr... author kabur sambil menggendong laptop selayaknya anak tetangga... ehhh... anak sndiriii...

Naruto mampunyai 3 kebingungan:ada

Kenapa dia gak bunuh Neji aja dari tadi coba?

Kenapa bisa ada orang yang senyam senyum sendiri?

Kenapa dia bingung?

Tanya kenapa Naruto? (lu nya yang panas sendiri)

Jawabb...

Naruto adalah anak penuh belas kasih dan murah hati, paling banter kalo nyiksa orang Cuma ngeglepar-glepar penuh-minta-belas-kasihan-agar-bisa-hidup-lebih-lama-ayat-ayat-cinta-bercerita-cintaku-padamuuu... lhaaaa?? CUT...CUT...CUT... Knapa jadi ayat2 cinte gitu, sih??. Ya pokoknya Naru suka nyiksa orang seperti yang sudah dijabarkan secara terperinci dan akurat, Naru juga kalo mau ngebunuh sekalian ga pake nyiksa.. paling di AVADAKEDAVRAA... (A/N bagi yang ga tau, itu adalah kutukan-tak-termaafkan di sekuel Harpot, yang dipake Voldemort buat ngebunuh enyak-babe nya si Harry Potret, eh.. potter, maksud ayee...) ah, udahlah, lanjut ke jawaban 2... (contoh author yang banyak cingcong)

Klau yang itu author ga tau.. tanya aja ama anak-berambut-lepek-nan-berminyak-dengan-gigi-kinclong-kayak-abis-disikat-pake-bayclin itu atau ama mbak kunti yang lagi nangkring di pohon toge (wadepakkk?? Pohon togee?? SHANAROOOO...)

Tanya kenapa?? Hal yang bikin Naruto bingung adalah dua hal yang sudah dijelaskan diatass...

"Naaaa... ruuuuuuuuuu... toooooooo..." Neji mendelik ke arah Naruto dengan tampang super garang kayak kucing garong liat ikan ngesot di depannya..

"..." Naru ga sadar kalo Neji ngeliatnya dengan penuh napsu.. eitt... napsu membunuh minnaa...

Rambut Neji yang halus, lembut, mulus, kinclong jadi acak-acakan gara-gara badan Neji yang bagong di jejelin ke drum/ember item yang suka ada di pasar ikan.

Apa yang terjadi pada naru selanjutnyaaa?? Tunggu di chapter berikutnyaaa... REVIEW MINAA...

Talkshow...

Oonda-chan: Ahem, ahem... Nah, karna Ino Glocyanne lagi pergi, jadi oonda-chan dan Helen-chan ajah ya nyang talkshow!!

Helen-chan: Nah, ada nyang mo nanya kiteh (kite? Lo aja kali gue engga)?

Lee: Gue! Gue!

Oonda-chan: Iyeh, nape?

Lee: Kok gue namanya rumit gituh seeeh?? Apaan tu? Bayclin?

Oonda-chan & Helen-chan: Bayclin itu adalah... pemutih pakaian yang ada di Indonesia! Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut, baca pamflet ato liat iklannya aja sono gih!

Iklan Bayclin: Bayclin! Putih cemerlang! Cemerlang putih! Bay-clin! B-A-Y-C-L-I-N! BAYCLIN! Oonda-chan & Helen-chan gila muter-muterin eber cucian sambil muter-muter dan mbanting-banting baju nyang lagi dicuci.

Naruto, Lee, Neji dll: Sweat dropped

Helen-chan: Ehem.. maap. Ada nyang mo nanye lage?

Neji: Gueh! Kenapa gue dipermalukan di akhir cerita?!

Oonda-chan: Dipermalukan maksud lo?

Neji: Rambut gueh yang indah, bagus dan mempesona khalayak ini (HUEK!) yang dipermalukan! Masa' jadi acak-acakan!

Helen-chan: Halah, elo! Keramas aja pake sabun colek!

Neji: Apa maksud lo?!

Helen-chan: Heh! Nantang lo?!

Neji dan Helen-chan langsung smackdown-smackup de el el de es be..

Oonda-chan: Daripada ni laptop nyang jadi korban, mending ni talkshow gue tutup ye! Bubay!!


End file.
